Frénésie
by McFree
Summary: Un bruissement trouble le silence des couloirs de Poudlard. Une classe vide, ou presque.


Il était une fois, un soir de décembre. A quelques jours seulement des vacances d'hiver, les élèves de Poudlard déambulaient joyeusement dans les couloirs du château. L'ambiance festive allégeait les esprits qui étaient tournés davantage vers les réjouissances des fêtes que vers les derniers cours restants. Alors que tous se rendaient dans leurs salles communes respectives après leur dernier cours de la journée, les couloirs se vidaient. Progressivement les bruits de pas s'évanouirent, les bruits des conversations se tarirent et le silence retomba.

Un bruissement se fit entendre, lointain, si faible que l'on pouvait croire à une hallucination. Mais le bruissement se fit entendre de nouveau et se répéta, compulsivement. Le bruissement devint un frottement, comme une main passant et repassant sur du tissu. L'empressement se faisait sentir dans le mouvement. Le son était plus distinct à l'approche d'une porte close, une classe vide et peu utilisée. Celée magiquement, cette dernière n'avait cependant pas été insonorisée et aux bruissements se joignirent de légers soupirs.

A l'intérieur de la salle se jouait une étrange lutte. Des mouvements saccadés agitaient les deux occupants alors que leurs mains courraient sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Les mains frottaient le tissu des robes, tirant, ouvrant, œuvrant pour en débarrasser leurs propriétaires. Alors que les robes tombaient aux sols, un des bureaux grinça sous le poids de la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir dessus. Des soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche, quand celle-ci n'était pas close par les baisers du jeune homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci gémit quand deux jambes enserrèrent sa taille, le tirant brutalement contre le bureau et contre le corps chaud de sa partenaire. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête. Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et l'attira vers elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et agrippa ses hanches fermement. Elle gémit à son geste et commença à retirer sa cravate, laissant tomber le tissu vert et argent sur le sol. Alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise frénétiquement, il lui retira son pull à l'insigne rouge et or. Leurs chemises suivirent, ainsi que la deuxième cravate. Il déplaça ses lèvres, ravageant son cou de baisers, alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon. La chaleur se dégageant de leurs deux corps rendaient leurs mouvements fiévreux. Ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient, à bout de souffle.

Alors que la jolie rousse plongeait sa main dans le caleçon de son partenaire, celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant bruyamment. Elle dévora son cou de baisers et lécha sa pomme d'Adam pendant qu'elle commençait un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient sur son sexe. Gémissant, il reprit ses caresses, frottant ses pouces sur ses tétons au travers de son soutien-gorge. Elle grogna et enfouit sa main dans ses mèches blondes, arquant son dos pour plus de contact. Il fit descendre une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, caressant doucement, tout en remontant vers son entrejambe. Au moment où il atteignait le tissu de sa culotte, elle baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtements jusqu'à ses genoux. Il écarta sa culotte du chemin et passa son doigt sur son clitoris gonflé. Tous deux gémissant sous les caresses de l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent, emplis de désir et d'impatience. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à leurs langues, approfondissant le baiser rapidement. Elle tira sur son sexe, l'amenant vers le sien. Il maintint sa culotte sur le côté alors qu'elle le plaçait à son entrée et ils gémirent de concert alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant appui pour la pénétrer. Elle passa les mains dans son dos, les descendit sur ses fesses et les agrippa, accompagnant son mouvement.

Le bureau grinçait au rythme de leurs mouvements. Leur ébat n'avait rien de patient ou de tendre. Un besoin intense de sentir l'autre les animait. Les soupirs, gémissements et grognements se firent plus bruyants. Il s'enfonçait rapidement et fortement en elle, agrippant ses hanches et mordant son épaule. La tête enfoncée dans son cou, les ongles plantés dans ses fesses, elle gémissait son plaisir à son oreille, le tenant enserré avec ses jambes. Ni tenant plus, elle commença à crier, sentant son orgasme arriver. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de garder le contrôle un peu plus longtemps alors qu'il gémissait lui aussi sous l'effet du plaisir. Seulement quelques enfoncées plus tard, perdus dans l'instant, ils jouirent, criant alors que l'orgasme les prenait.

Reprenant leurs souffles, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, évitant tout contact visuel. Ils se jetèrent un recurvite, ramassèrent leurs vêtements et leur sac, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lissant les plis de leurs vêtements et tentant d'arranger leurs cheveux, il ouvrit la porte doucement et la laissa passer. Une fois dehors ils se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de s'adresser un signe de tête.

\- Weasley.

\- Malefoy.

Ils se détournèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées, chacun vers sa salle commune.


End file.
